fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsley Scott
Kingsley Scott is the first child of Lord Reginald Scott the 3rd of House Scott. The Scotts' have been Lords for centuries. They govern mostly vast areas of farmland in Albion leading up to Bower Lake / Bowerstone perimeter. Reginald Scott had one other child, Louisa Scott (Kingsley's little sister). The Lord was married to Elizabeth Fairfax. Marcus Scott, Reginald's sinister younger brother, plotted to remove his Lord brother from his seat and succeeded after arranging for a group of bandits to hijack and brutally murder Reginald and Elizabeth. Kingsley upon hearing the news, at age 7, bundled his younger sister 1 year old up in a blanket and tried to escape his uncle, who also wanted the children dead so he could become Lord Scott. After Kingsley was captured, he was made to watch his baby sister been slaughtered in front of him by his horrible uncle. At that moment the young boy felt rage like he had never felt before. He felt invincible, like he could move the earth. In one incredible feat of strength, he picked up his captor (a man of 6ft and 240 lbs) and hurled him at his uncle. This gave him enough time to escape his uncle's castle through an open sewer. The young boy, broken and coming to terms with what happened, ran away far way towards the forests. He eventually was picked up by an old woodcutter who for the next 20 years trained him to use his strength to cut down trees in one swing of an axe using his amazing strength. He always kept himself to his self and always avoided crowds when visiting the city to ensure his uncle (now Lord Scott) never discovered he was still alive. Kingsley or (Scotty) as the old wood cutter used to call him, was kind of happy considering everything that had happened to him. He tried to put his past behind him. One day Scotty woke up to the sound of shouting voices outside his and the old woodcutters hut near Bower Lake. The men outside the hut were screaming at the elderly woodcutter. They had been sent by Lord Marcus Scott to collect huge unjustified taxes on tree felling. After the old man refused to pay and insisted on taking the matter to the King of Albion. The crowd of men jumped the old man and before Scotty had a chance to save him, the elderly man's throat was slit. Scotty picked up his axe and swung it at the group of men. The first swing cut one man in half and removed another man's legs. The second swing was so fast and so powerful that the man who raised a shield to block it not only noticed that his shield exploded but so did the majority of his chest. As the other three men tried to escape, Scotty picked up a felled tree trunk and hammered the men with it until they were bloody. Scotty returned to the elderly man who had nearly bled out. The old woodcutter's last words to Scotty were "Go get the censored . You have the strength of Heroes from the Old Kingdom. I know you can do it. Do it for me. Do it for them." Kingsley Scott picked up his axe and headed towards his future. Appearance He is close to seven feet tall, with a muscular frame. He had black longish unkept hair with stubble on his face. He has a tattoo "for them" on his chest, which he got done to always remind him why he does what he does. He carries a great 300kg axe named "Ronald's Revenge" a tribute to his former mentor. Notable Allies *Ron Shadowheart (a mage friend from the Heroes Guild) *Bishop Alger (a mage friend from the Heroes Guild) Personality Kingsley can be vicious and aggressive in battle. However, to his friends he is lighthearted and always makes jokes and is full of fun. Story The story of Kingsley's life hasn't been fully written yet. However, Fable: The Axe and Scottman chronicles Kingsley's younger life and the confrontation with his Uncle Marcus Scott.